


Prom, Apparently

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Stiles are Childhood Friends, Derek is a shy nerd, Jock Stiles, M/M, Prom, Shy Derek, Stiles is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a call from Stiles one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> ( For the lovely shitpostingsterek and whoever else wanted to see this! I did it pretty quick, hope it's good! )
> 
> (Based on the tumblr post by vangohing 
> 
> "my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”")

Derek scowls at the Prom banner above his locker on the wall, it wasn't that he didn't like Prom, he just never had a date. As a senior, it was a little disappointing, and honestly pathetic that he couldn't get a date. He had been asked as a freshman, but it had turned out to be a prank, which was another story entirely. But after that, nothing. Of course, he couldn't be the worst looking dude in school, he was just one of the quietest and scariest looking ones.

 

Sure he wore sweater vests sometimes, and adorned big black-framed glasses. There was also his comic book collection, and the mass amount of books he read. He couldn't be that much of a geek, could he? His best friend Stiles of course, would always differ with that proclamation, as a junior, he was more popular than Derek. Although a lot of kids wouldn't hang out with him because he always wanted Derek to be included, which was just crazy. They'd been friends since diapers, and even at the divine temptation of popularity, he was attached to Derek at the hip still.

 

"Hey, dork." Stiles bumps his shoulder as he walks over.

 

"Sup, dick." It was a thing, their thing. Although, it never panned out very well when they did it around Derek's mom. It had happened on accident in eighth grade and he'd gotten a seriously disappointed and scolding look from her. But regardless, they continued their tradition of insulting each other in a friendly way, a best friendly way.

 

"So I wanted to talk to you." He explains, fidgeting with his backpack strap that was across his chest. He was wearing his usual layer of icon t-shirt under a plaid over shirt underneath his lacrosse jacket.

 

"Sure, hey did you watch that video I sent you?" Derek questions.

 

"Video? That was a masterpiece!" Stiles grins, flailing his arms about as he begins to tell Derek in detail about the video _he_ had sent _Stiles._ But that was just Stiles in a way, thorough excitement defied all logic. He was lucky Derek enjoyed his incessant talkativeness, otherwise he'd be shit out of luck when it came to someone to listen to him.

 

"Anyways, I gotta head home and do some stuff. We can talk later this afternoon, right?" Stiles asks with a smile, Derek nods.

 

"Yeah, seeya." They smack their hands together twice, bringing them back before knuckle bumping in their own little handshake.

 

"Bye dork."

 

"Later dick!"

 

-

 

Derek's phone rings while he's doing homework, he stands and grabs it off his bedside table, unhooking it from his charger before collapsing back on his bed with a sigh.

 

"Hello?" He knows it's Stiles, no need to think twice.

 

"Dude, so I was wondering what color should I wear to Prom?" That's a weird question, he didn't even know Stiles was going to Prom.

 

"Um, I dunno." He mumbles, feeling a little hurt. Who was he going with? He didn't even ask Derek if he was going.

 

"Well we have to match, what color tie are you wearing?" Stiles prods, Derek blinks a few times.

 

"Why would our ties match?" He questions.

 

"Because we're going together, dude, get with the program." Then begins to list different colors they could have for their ties.

 

"Teal is always nice, but I think a nice pink might look good too." He's saying, Derek turns over onto his side and clutches the phone a little tighter to his ear. "What do you think?"

 

"Hey, since when are we going to Prom together?" He asks hesitantly.

 

Silence.

 

"Shit I forgot to ask you." He whispers, it startles a laugh from Derek. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot. I was gonna ask you. But then we got onto that video and I got sidetracked and I guess I forgot..." Stiles groans into the receiver in agony.

 

"Stiles." Derek murmurs, gaining his attention.

 

"Don't hate me." Stiles sighs.

 

"Ask me." There's quiet on the line once more..

 

"Derek Hale, will you go to Prom with me?" He inquires softly.

 

"Of course I will, you dick." He snorts.

 

"Oh good. Now, about the tie dilemma. Pink or teal?"

 

"Hot pink or like a softer color?" Derek questions in return.

 

"A lighter color. Hot pink is too much." Stiles tells him, excitement in his voice. "Maybe we should ask Lydia." He hums.

 

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

 

-

 

Derek's mom has been grinning at him all day, Laura and Cora keep making kissy faces at him, and his dad has been sliding him condoms secretly all week. Derek is going insane, but the time has almost come and he's dressed in his tux, ready to go. His mother helps him put on his tie, mint green, they had gone with. His button up is white, and it looks quite nice. He slips on his jacket and ties his dress shoes on, feeling excited as he styles his hair lightly.

 

He keeps fiddling with his glasses as he paces in the foyer, his mother is standing antsy near the door, keeps peering out the window.

 

"That's him!" She says, goes to grab her camera.

 

Derek waits for Stiles to knock before opening the door, feeling his stomach flutter at the sight of Stiles. He looked prim and proper in his suit, matching mint green tie, and holding a box. There's a green corsage on his chest, and Derek feels like an idiot not thinking of that himself.

 

"Got you one too." He holds out the box, and then helps him pin it on with jittery fingers. "You look gorgeous." He says softly, where they're only inches away from each other. Derek's cheeks and ears feel like they're melting off, he returns the compliment.

 

"You do too." He says dumbly, Stiles grins and grabs the back of his neck softly to press a kiss to his cheek with care.

 

"Okay, pictures!" His mother returns, and they do all of the poses and stances together until Derek is demanding that they leave.

 

"All right, all right." She says, adjusting their ties and prodding at them. "Now just remember, you behave yourselves tonight. Hands to yourselves and all that." She gives a look to Derek, who gapes at her.

 

"You're supposed to threaten him, not me!" He shouts in outrage, Stiles snorts.

 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Talia. Derek's a nice boy, I trust him." He promises.

 

"I'm glad, and you're like a son to me, Stiles. But if you hurt him, I'll have to kill you." She boops his nose with a finger and an amused smile like she'd said something cute, not made a death threat. Stiles' mouth drops open in shock.

 

"Thanks mom, but there won't be a Prom if you keep us all night!" He says, before tugging Stiles out the door.

 

"Bye Mrs. Talia!" Stiles calls before Derek shuts the door quickly.

 

"Let's go!" Derek shoos him down the steps. "Before she comes after us."

 

-

 

It's nice, everyone's talking, laughing, drinking punch. A few kids come to talk to Stiles, a few give some distasteful looks at Derek when he tells them he's his date. But Stiles holds firm in not joining them at their table when he notices the expressions on their faces, they join Derek's friends at their table.

 

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are at a table together. Isaac has an unfamiliar date, a girl he dubs Rachel, who's very pretty and a little shy.

 

Erica's wearing a dark blue dress and a light blue corsage, which matches Boyd's dark blue tie and light blue corsage. Isaac's wearing a pink tie and Rachel a pink dress, everyone seems pretty at ease with everyone.

 

"Hey, uh, do you wanna dance?" Stiles asks as Erica and Boyd get up to go get some punch. "Kinda why we're here, right?" A slow song comes on, and Derek feels a little nervous.

 

"Yeah, sure." He looks at Isaac, nods a head to Rachel, the younger blushes and bows his head a little. He turns to Rachel and murmurs something to her, she blushes and nods, they get up as well.

 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders when they reach the floor, Derek presses his own hands to the other's waist.

 

"Come on, that whole 'leave room for Jesus' is for sixth graders." He steps a little closer, their faces inches apart before Stiles adjusts his arms a little and tips his head against Derek's shoulder. Derek feels hot and stiff, but he tries to relax and focus on the sway of the music, the way they move rhythmically back and forth. "I'm really glad you said yes." Stiles murmurs into his ear.

 

"I almost didn't get the chance to, considering you forgot." Derek snorts, Stiles swats his shoulder.

 

"Don't be a dick." He snaps playfully, leaning back to grin at him.

 

"No, of course not. That's your job." He smirks, Stiles laughs and then glances down at Derek's lips. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, and then he glances back up. Stiles' tongue darts out to wet his lips a little, then he leans forward gently to kiss him. It's gentle, not quick or too long, but a bit clumsy. It's not really a hot make out, more like a first kiss, then again, it's Derek's first kiss.

 

Derek peers down between them, hums lightly as he feels his cheeks heat up a little more.

 

"What?" Stiles asks.

 

"Lydia was right, mint green does suit us." He comments.

 

"Anything suits _us_ , it's us. We're perfect together." Stiles tells him with a bright smile.

 

"Yeah?" Derek questions. "I'm not too much of a dork for you?" He feels a little self-conscious and regrets saying it, but Stiles' expression suddenly gets serious.

 

"You're my best friend, Der. Nobody's gonna change that. Not even the dicks that think you're a dork." He says.

 

" _You_ think I'm a dork." He retorts, a little glibly.

 

"Yeah, but you're my dork." Stiles shrugs, then leans forward to kiss him again. "I'm your dick, remember?" Derek decides not to make a joke about dicks, because that's Stiles' job.

 

"Yeah, I remember." Derek breathes against his lips.

 

"Good, now let's go get some more punch. Erica keeps making obscene gestures at me." He murmurs, grabbing his hands and leading him off the dance floor. If neither of them let go for a long time, neither of them mentions it. Maybe they just forget to, who knows?


End file.
